A Moment, Suspended in Time
by TheWitchBaby
Summary: A moment between Sara and Jareth during her trials through the Labyrinth. One Shot. Story better then summery I promise, I just suck at doing a summery..... Please review!


A Moment, Suspended in Time

By: Witch Baby

_Labyrinth One Shot_

_A/N: No joke......I friggin' LOVE T he Labyrinth! LONG LIVE THE GOBLIN KING!!!! I LOVE YOU DAVID BOWIE!!! _

_Now that that's out of the way.....I've wanted to write something Labyrinth related for awhile now but my Muse Kayase seemed to have ditched me for a bit...b%#h! (is hit by Kayase with a giant fan) OWIE!!! (Is it weird to name my muse?) But then I was watching the movie for like the billionth time this week and it hit me! BAM! Like a giant fan....._

_Anyway, enjoy the cute fluffy goodness! REVIEW! REVEIW! REVEIW! _

_Disclaimer: As much as my dreams may be filled with Jareth......I don not own the rights to him..._

______________________________________________________________________________

The night descended upon the Goblin City, wrapping it and all its inhabitants in a quiet slumber. Except that is, in the high tower of the grand castle, where the soft glow of candlelight cut through the darkness, sending its bittersweet light into the harsh night.

Sarah could clearly see it from the small camp her and her companions had made for the night. Ludo was sleeping soundly, his loud snore making her smile slightly. Sid Didymus was sleeping fitfully, lost in the dreams of fighting and hunting, with Hoggle a few feet away. It seemed she was the only one unable to sleep. Well, her and whoever lay in the room of the castle.

She had a strong feeling that is had to be none other then the Goblin King. Jareth, with his mismatched eyes and harsh, yet beautiful words. But what could be keeping him up? What reasons would he have for being restless? Or....was he as tired of these games as she was?

There was more to the story then she let the others believe. A lot more that she couldn't tell her dear friends. It wasn't worry the stopped her exactly, but more a sense of ….pride. Of wanting to keep her moments with Jareth to herself. She hardly believed it at first, when he first came to her. First in the form of an owl, and then into her bedroom at night, leading her to believe him only a dream.

Fantastic stories he told, of his Kingdom and all the terrible and wonderful creatures that made there home there. Every night, he would come and woo her with his words, only to leave her disillusioned come morning. But...now that she was here, now that she knew he was real, why did he insist on playing these games?

Knowing that she would get no rest, she stood to wander in the surrounding woods, pondering her next move against the man she loved.

______________________________________________________________________________

Jareth sighed audibly, sitting alone in his large ornate bedroom. As he gazed out the window, three perfect balls of crystal spun around and around in his hand, his mind wondering. He knew she was out there, thinking of him. He smiled bitter sweetly at that. At least now she knew a little bit of the torment that he had gone through. Not a day had gone by that he hadn't thought of her. She had look so sweet, so beautiful, reading from her books in the park. Innocent yet, with an attitude and fiery demeanor that drove him wild.

He couldn't stay away. He had to posses her.

"Sarah....." he murmured her name, loving how it tasted on his tongue. Not able to stand it another moment more and, knowing she alone, he escaped into the night, flying himself right to her side.

"Jareth?" Sarah whispered, feeling the slight stir in the trees, his scent clinging to the wind brushing against her face.

He stepped from the shadows but said nothing to her, his alluring mismatched eyes said it all. He wanted her, but with the position they where in now, he may not be able to have her. And that made him both furious and hurt.

"Jareth, please, don't be angry." she pleaded, taking a step closer to him. He turned away from her though, the shadows of night obscuring his face from her concerned gaze. He didn't want her to see past his guards. He didn't want to be anything less of a power to her...

She embraced him from behind, wanting to be close, like they used to be. "You still touch me though I am bent to destroy you?" he asked her quietly, relaxing slightly in her warm and comforting arms.

She countered him with a question of her own. "Why do you do this? I would've come had you only asked Jareth."

He whirled around to her in a rage. "You dare say I should beg for you?! To 'ask' you? I would never beg to a mortal."

Sarah cringed at the anger booming in his voice, but she stood her ground. "I didn't tell you to beg! I just...all you had to do was ask me to come with you.....I would've dropped everything if you'd only asked..."

Tears gathered in her eyes and she turned from him, trying to wipe them away quickly. The Goblin King felt a slight pang of guilt in his dark heart. He didn't want Sarah to cry, but how could she expect him to ask? He was Goblin King, he had pride. If it where known that he had fallen for a human...

That was why he had waited and plotted until an opportunity, like taking Toby, had presented itself. If she lost their wage, he would own her and no one would think any different. "Why must you defy me?" he asked wearily, allowing a moment of weakness.

Her back still to him she answered, "I have to get Toby. I can't abandon him for you."

She turned to him, eyes hard. "I'm sure you can understand that."

Her words stung him, the meaning clear. She would not leave her younger brother for him, just like he would not leave his pride for her.

"If that's the way it must be then, then I shall be taking my leave." he said solemnly.

Neither of them moved.

"Jareth..." she said quietly, breaking the heavy silence, "It doesn't have to end this way..."

"No," he answered, "It doesn't." His eyes filled with longing and grief, betraying the stubborn set of his shoulders.

Sara shook her head slightly, shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't do this Jareth....you ask to much of me."

"I could say the same."

"I will not let you win." she called, leaving him as she walked away.

In a rage, he changed into his owl form, taking flight and tearing into the night sky. His wings beat faster and faster to match the angry pounding of his heart. The goblin beast in him swore she would regret this.

But for a moment, suspended in time, the love he had for her wished her happiness, even if it wasn't in him. The game would be played to the end though, and where this would leave them....he did not know...

________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Review! Even if it's just a one-shot. I LOVE YOU JARETH!_


End file.
